


【Gerlonso】Lost！

by Everglow1422



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everglow1422/pseuds/Everglow1422
Summary: 金融投资精英Steven X 心理咨询师Xabi大概想讲一个先是彼此猜疑，有所保留，后来慢慢敞开心扉，互相治愈的故事吧。也许比较慢热，毕竟心理医生是一个心防很重的职业。越研究心理学，越难以敞开心扉信任别人。而金融投资精英也必然是情商高，善于察言观色，自我保护意识强的人设。不要急，慢慢来。Created in 2016.
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 他们相遇的时候大概二十四五岁  
> 不知道对方过去的人生  
> 也永远不会是竹马竹马的组合  
> 可能都受过伤，也都伤害过别人可能心里都有那么一个曾经付出过一切热情和爱意的名字  
> 所以他们的故事也许不会那么热烈，更多的是细水长流的温柔  
> 因为有过经历所以也许可以更好的彼此理解  
> 他们也许要花很长的时间才能完全的彼此信任  
> 也可能彼此猜忌，争吵  
> 但总的来说，还是希望有一个温暖的，可以互相治愈的故事

当Steven一个月中第六次向Carragher抱怨最近工作压力太大导致他失眠之后，Carra告诉他“Steven，要不你去看一看心理医生？”当然他拒绝了。他只是压力大而已，他最近的一个客户要求很多，各方面都要考虑到。小组里几个人做了几个方案，他作为组长却依旧不满意。他这两天正在自己动手做策划，时间紧任务重，压力过大导致失眠大概也不算什么大事。

可是当他好不容易忙完这一段，以为可以好好休息了的时候，他发现他依然无法入睡。每天晚上他进入梦乡都要凌晨四点，有的时候干脆就睁眼熬到天一点点亮起来。他刷完了社交网络，又看了会书，就是无法入睡。当他终于有一天早晨看着镜子里自己无比憔悴的脸，耳边回响着Carra不断让他去看心理医生的声音。他决定接受Carra的建议，去看心理医生吧。

Carra大呼小叫的向他推荐了心理医生，据说是他家的故交，大概四十几岁，带着传统英伦的绅士风，牛津大学毕业，也在牛津做过导师，前些年才离开牛津郡到利物浦来，而且Carra向他保证他绝对不会在交流过程中感到任何不适。其实Steven并不太在意心理医生的资历，他总是觉得心理咨询起不到什么大作用，关键还是要靠自己。所以他没有预约，只是打算碰个运气，如果对方刚好有空就聊一聊，没有就算了。

他抵达诊所，向门口大概是助理或是秘书一类的女孩子表明来意后，对方果然告诉他这个时间有人预约。Steven点头表示理解，但还是打算看一看Carra推荐的心理医生到底是什么样子。刚坐下没几分钟就看到诊室的门从里面打开，一个茶褐色头发，长相很清秀的青年和一个看起来就很睿智的戴眼镜的中年人一起走出来。Steven在心里默默判断，后面的那位中年人无疑就是心理医生，但那个青年却无论如何都不像一个病人，他看起来理智淡定而自信，绝对不是一个病人。

两个人看到门口有人等候都愣了一下，听他表明来意之后，那位心理医生，Dr.Benham，向他表达了歉意，告诉他这次很不巧，没有时间，然后他像是忽然想起什么一样，带点询问的看向身边的青年，看到他微微点头后，Dr.Benham重新看向Steven。“Sir，如果你不介意的话，这位是我最好的学生，也是非常优秀的心理咨询师，你可以找他聊聊。”

Steven看过去，对方和自己差不多高，褐色的眼睛里带着和善的笑意。他果然不是病人。Steven笑了笑，“好啊，为什么不呢？” 他跟随青年进了旁边的房间，青年先开口说话，“Hey，我是Xabi Alonso.” Steven握住对方伸过来的手，看向对方的眼睛并轻轻微笑“Steven Gerrard.”


	2. Chapter 2

“请坐吧，Mr. Gerrard.” 

Gerrard在对方指定的座位坐下，环顾了一下四周。对方的桌面很整洁，寥寥几样东西，其中有一个相框，但是背面对着自己，也无从判断是怎样的一张相片。

Gerrard不知道Alonso有没有注意到自己四处巡视的目光，也许注意到了但没有在意，也许根本没有注意，总之对方只是微笑着问他“请问您有什么问题呢？”

Gerrard三言两语把自己失眠的情况讲完，带着一点审视的眼光靠在了椅背上，打算看一看心理医生们到底有什么神奇的。这一次他确定对方注意到了自己的目光。但是对方什么都没说，依然看着他的眼睛，微笑。Gerrard听着对方的讲解，很专业，但他就是觉得，有哪里不太对。他想了很久也没想到到底哪里不对，等他再回过神的时候对方的话已经快到尾声。

“Mr. Gerrard，失眠的原因有很多，压力过大，生活不顺，感情出现问题，您不必太紧张，也不需要吃药，但我建议您可以在睡前将屋子里的温度稍稍调高，也可以点上帮助睡眠的香薰，睡前什么都不要想，放轻松。您的问题不算严重，不用担心。”Gerrard忽然想到了那个“一直不太对”的地方是什么——对面这位心理医生很冷淡，太冷淡了。他的确一直在微笑，但笑容背后满满的都是疏离，连他一个外行都能看出来，对面这位心理医生明显不在状态。虽然这是他第一次来做心理咨询，但他知道心理医生应该尽量让病人信任自己，应该尽量给人亲密感，好让对方敞开心扉向自己倾诉。可是他对面的这位明显不一样，他的确专业知识很扎实，也够耐心，但这种感觉不应该是一个心理医生身上的，他在防备。他作为一个被倾诉人，却在防备。

Gerrard忽然打断对方的话，“Dr.Alonso，您不舒服吗？”话音刚落连他自己都吓了一跳，他也注意到了对方隐藏的很好的惊讶。“抱歉，Mr.Gerrard，我刚刚从国外回来，还在倒时差。不过这次就当是闲聊，也不收您的费用，抱歉。”Gerrard皱了皱眉，没想到对方在抱歉后的第一反应是告诉他这次咨询不收费，他果然不在状态。Gerrard见此也不打算在久留，客气了几句就准备告辞，但对方在他推门的瞬间叫住了他，“Mr. Gerrard，我今天真的很抱歉，这是我的名片，如果您愿意，可以在需要的时候打电话给我。”Gerrard接过名片，点点头，说了声再见就告辞了。

Xabi把来做心理咨询的男士送出去之后便扯松了领带，没想到自己的不在状态连患者都看得出来。他的确刚刚从国外回来，但他也知道，他不在状态的原因不都是时差，他看向桌子上的相片，抚摸过相片上两个人的脸，然后用力的把相框扣在桌子上，想了想又拉开抽屉，扔进抽屉里。他决定等一下去喝一杯。

Gerrard离开诊室不久就接到了Carragher的电话，“我推荐的心理医生怎么样？”Gerrard有点无奈，“我没有预约，去的时候Dr.Benham没有时间，我就和他的一个学生聊了聊，怎么说呢，专业知识很不错，但不在状态。”Carra只是哦了一声，没再说什么。Gerrard见状提议两个人一起去喝一杯，“走吧Carra，说不定喝点酒之后我就睡着了呢。”

在Carra的坚持下，他们先去一起吃了饭。（因为Carra告诉他如果他空腹喝酒最后胃穿孔疼的死去活来的话，自己是绝对不会照顾他的。）当他们最后到达酒吧的时候，已经快要晚上七点。他第一次来这个酒吧，对里面的环境完全不熟悉，但那个明显已经喝多了的，趴在吧台上的身影却无比熟悉，他今天下午刚刚认识的心理医生，Xabi Alonso。

他走过去，拍了拍对方，但对方明显已经喝多了，谁也认不出来，棕色的眼睛里水光潋滟，一脸迷茫的看着他。Gerrard有点尴尬，Carragher也被吸引走了过来，“Steven，你朋友？”Gerrard摇摇头，“不是，是我今天下午和你说过的那个和我聊过的心理医生。”Carra有点犹豫，“你也不知道他住在哪里吧，你打算把他领到哪去？”Gerrard也有点犹豫，“不熟归不熟，但是把认识的人丢在酒吧里也不行啊，带到我家去吧，等他明天醒了再说。”Carra顿了顿，没有阻拦，和Gerrard一起把对方抬进了车里，送到了Steven家。只是在告别的时候，Carra犹豫了一下，还是说“Steven，这个人咱们都不了解，你谨慎一点，别重蹈覆辙。”Steven长叹一声，“放心吧Carra，我没有那种想法。”Carra点点头，说声明天见就离开了。心理医生先生喝醉之后倒是很安静，只是眼睛有点红，没什么表情，好像在发呆。Gerrard把他安顿在客房，泡了杯柠檬蜂蜜水给他就留他一个人呆着。直到这个时候他才想起他根本就没喝成酒。

Steven离开之后，Xabi慢慢的移过去，把杯子抱在手里，小口小口地喝着，温温的，有热气蒸腾上来，熏红了眼眶。


	3. Chapter 3

Xabi良好的生物钟在第二天一早把他准时叫醒，丝毫没有被宿醉影响。他晃了晃头，没有头晕，没有头痛，如果忽略他现在在一个算是患者的人的家里的话，这就是一个普通不过的早晨。可是这件事不能忽略，他昨天被送回来，喝掉Gerrard留下的温水之后又发了一会儿呆，酒醒得差不多了，可是昨晚实在状态不好，也就没再想借住在不熟悉的人家里之后可能会发生的尴尬情形，可是现在他确确实实的酒醒了，虽然他是个心理医生，最擅长调解别人和自己的心理，但他也觉得这种见过一次面之后就由于意外住进别人家里的行动实在尴尬的不行。不过他也没来得及纠结太久，那位“病人”敲响了他的门，“Mr. Alonso，您起来了吗？” 他打开门，发现对方似乎被忽然开启的门吓了一跳，“叫我Xabi就好，不用那么见外。” 对方点点头，也没对这个话题多说什么，只是给他指了洗手间的方向然后说要去做早饭。Xabi叫住他，“那个，如果你不介意的话，我可以去做早餐的，毕竟昨晚那么麻烦你，实在不好今天早上再麻烦你了。” Gerrard似乎愣了一下，但还是点头表示同意，“也好，这边来吧，Mr....呃，Xabi” 对方在称呼的时候噎了一下，不过也算改了口。

Xabi看着对方有点冷淡的表情在心里暗暗的笑，大概对方是在想他为什么这么急着还一个所谓人情。其实只是做一次早饭，他的确不想再麻烦Gerrard，但以后也一定会请他吃饭然后为自己昨天的不妥道歉。Alonso讨厌欠别人人情，因为欠下去可能永远还不清，他吃过亏，还不止一次，但好在他终于吸取了教训。他昨天就发现了，这个Mr.Gerrard观察能力很强，他的确不在状态，但也不至于明显到，连满腹心事想来诉说的患者都能发现他的恍惚。当然，如果对方本来就对他不信任，留了一分余地的话就另当别论了。Xabi没有再继续想下去，不过是茫茫人海中的萍水相逢，也许以后再也不会遇见，即使遇见大概也不会成为太好的朋友－－他的工作已经要求他时时刻刻都把真实的自己隐藏起来，所以他不希望自己的朋友也需要他时刻微笑隐藏自己。同样，他也希望他的朋友可以是真诚的彼此信任的，而不是冷淡疏离每时每刻都在揣测对方。所以虽然出了这么件尴尬的事，Xabi依然不希望就此拉近和这位患者先生的距离，来交一个他到利物浦以来的第一个朋友。他会慢慢融入这里，但时间还很多，他并不着急。

当然，很久之后Steven知道了Xabi对他的第一印象，为此颇为挫败这都是后话了。

他做好早餐，和Gerrard一起吃掉并再一次向他道了谢。“我还是觉得有点麻烦你，要不然这样，你什么时候有空，我请你吃顿饭吧。” 对方没有回答，Xabi却看到对方有一瞬间的微微皱眉，“嘿别误会，我没有什么别的意思，只是想还这个人情，我刚刚来到利物浦，我们也不算熟悉，你让我不至于流落街头，我应该感谢你。” 对方张了张嘴似乎想说点什么，但终究还是作罢，点点头算是同意，交换了手机号码，说是以后再联系约吃饭。Xabi吃完早餐洗掉餐具之后就先告辞了，Steven也只是点点头，送他到门口。

关上门之后，Steven摇了摇头，他不怎么喜欢这个Xabi Alonso先生，虽然对方看起来总是很温和，总是保持着微笑，可是说的话和做的事都给人一种时刻想要撇清关系的疏离感——他不想欠人人情，一件算不上大的事也要反复感谢，再请客吃饭才算是结束。Steven自问是个热情大方的人，他家里收留过不知道多少酒醉的朋友，这一位虽然不怎么熟，但也不算是陌生人，但是对方却表现得和陌生人别无二致。不过Steven也没太在乎，以后大概也不会有交集，再说他本来也有点排斥和学心理学的人走得太近，因为总是会有一种被刺探的紧张感，所以这不过是他日复一日生活中一个不大的插曲，忘掉就好了。至于Xabi说要请吃的饭？到时候再说就好了，Steven有点懒，懒得去想那么多。

不过很久很久之后的后来他也和Xabi聊过自己对他的第一印象，对方听完之后只是苦笑着摇摇头，在他再三要求下才做了解释。“Stevie你的感觉其实没什么错，我当时就是急于撇清关系，不想和任何人纠缠太多，我来到利物浦的时候几乎失去了所有可以失去的，所以剩下的东西我必须全都抓住。我不想打扰别人的生活，更不希望别人打扰我的生活，我当时只想把可能出现的变故降到最低，不希望有任何预料之外的事发生，我不想交朋友，也不想和某个人发展出一段过于亲密的关系。我可以放弃拥有一些东西，但我不能再失去。” Steven也被对方这么一串段话震了一下，然后动了动胳膊，把对方更紧地用在怀里，默默的亲吻他的额角，慢慢移到嘴唇。“不过幸好现在，你治愈了我。” Steven又愣了一下，然后更用力的吻住对方，（然后他们干了个爽）另一只手却只是安抚的抚摸Xabi的后背。

那都是后话，现在近在眼前的是，就像所有恶俗的言情小说里讲的一样，主人公们总会在分离之后再相遇。Steven在的公司，碰巧和Xabi老师的心理咨询室签约，打算找一个长期的心理咨询师来解决公司里员工可能出现的心理问题。而Dr.Benham推荐的，正式刚刚来到利物浦，还没有固定工作的Xabi Alonso。


End file.
